


After Four Years

by remusirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Drarry, FTM, FTM Harry, HP/DM, M/M, Romance, Trans, Trans Character, Trans!Harry, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusirius/pseuds/remusirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting in a summer camp, Harry and Draco haven’t seen or heard from each other in four years. Now they’ve run into each other again.<br/>Draco is stunned.<br/>Harry has changed but still feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote for the Dralentine's Day on tumblr last winter... Harry is trans, but his transition or being trans isn't a big part of the story. I might write more (elaborate) trans!Harry (or trans!Draco) fics if I get some encouragement ;)  
> Also, if you don't accept transgender people, feel free to leave right now.
> 
> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the HP universe and all its characters. The idea for this particular story is mine.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the waiter of the little cafe he'd taken his friend to. It was Harry. Harry bloody Potter, whom he hadn't heard of in almost four years (and that was not entirely Harry's fault, too) and almost forgotten. Until now. Now Harry was standing in front of him yet again, in full flesh, not just a memory, and he was passing so well that there was no way Draco could ever make the same mistake that he'd made when they first met.  
"I'd like a coffee please", Pansy said, fluttering her eyelashes wildly at Harry. He scribbled down her order and then turned to look at Draco, only now recognizing him. His eyes widened slightly in shock but he regained control quickly.  
"Draco!" he exclaimed, at a loss for anything else to say that wouldn't sound completely sappy and idiotic.  
"Harry", Draco retorted. "Long time no see, huh?"  
"You could definitely say that", Harry said and laughed slightly. Pansy cleared her throat and Harry remembered what he was supposed to do. "What can I get you?" he asked Draco with a small smile. "Tea as it used to be?"  
"Yes please", Draco answered and smiled back at Harry. They stared at each other for another few seconds before Harry tore himself free and went on with his work, returning to their table with two steaming mugs and a small plate of cookies only a few minutes later, placing it all on the small table and immediately disappearing again.  
Draco tried to listen to what Pansy was telling him but he just found it very, very hard to focus on anything else than his memory of Harry’s face when he’d smiled at him.  
“Hey, I can see you’re kind of distracted, but I’m really going to need your help here, okay?” Pansy seemed a bit put off, and if Draco was being perfectly honest, he knew she had every right to be. He had promised her his help with that project, and now he was sitting here, not even really paying attention as she told what it was all about.  
“I’m sorry”, he said and put on an apologetic face.  
“It’s that waiter, right?” Pansy asked with a smirk. Draco considered playing the clueless, but a warning glance from Pansy told him not to. “What’s the deal with the two of you, then? You seem to know him…”  
“Later, okay? Let’s do this project first. But yes, we know each other. We met a few years ago. Now, where is my help needed?” Pansy sighed silently, knowing that she would not get any more out of Draco for now. And her project could really use his advice, so she supposed she shouldn’t complain.

“Are you finally going to spill the beans?” Pansy asked impatiently as the two of them stood outside the small café about an hour later.  
“Don’t be so impatient, or I might change my mind.” Satisfied by Pansy’s sudden silence, Draco continued. “Harry and me met in a holiday camp up in Scotland, I think it must’ve been about four years ago. We didn’t really get along that well in the beginning… Let’s just say that I was a prat. But then I stopped being a prat, apologized and we were inseparable for the next three weeks.  
I haven’t heard from him since then.”  
“Didn’t you exchange numbers or something?”  
“Don’t think so”, Draco mumbled.  
“But he’s hot”, Pansy said for lack of anything else to say.  
“Well, yes, I suppose you could say that”, Draco agreed, not very convincing in his disinterested manner.  
“Oh, you’ve totally got the hots for him”, Pansy squealed. Draco looked miserable. “What?”  
“It just sounds so shallow, when you say it like that.”  
“Okay, you have a crush on him, then”, Pansy corrected. “Better?”  
“Much.” And much truer.

It was ten to eight in the evening, and Draco had returned to the café, alone. He knew from its website that it would close in ten minutes, and he hoped to find a certain someone still in the café. When he entered, he was greeted by a rather sour-looking brunette woman.  
“We’re not doing any more orders”, she barked at him instead of a greeting.  
“I know. I was just wondering whether Harry is still here?”  
“Harry left two hours ago.”  
“Oh.” Draco had been so sure that Harry would still be here, closing the place up, that he didn’t know what to do now that he wasn’t. “Will he be back tomorrow?”  
“No. Anything else?”  
“Well, when will he be back, then?” Draco asked after short thinking.  
“Next Saturday.” That was a whole week from now. Draco tried to process this information as the woman’s stare at him grew ever more and more unfriendly, until he finally left. He stood still outside the café again, finding it impossible to imagine waiting for a whole week.  
Wandering the streets aimlessly and completely miserable, it took Draco about ten minutes to remember that they had, despite what he’d told Pansy, exchanged numbers. He knew he still had it, if only he knew where…  
If his luck was bad, it was somewhere in his room in his parent’s manor where he’d lived before moving to the city for university. That was a two hour train ride with good connections.  
But maybe he’d taken it with him. Come to think of it, he was suddenly quite certain that Harry’s number must be somewhere in his city apartment. Although he had admittedly forgotten about Harry a tiny, tiny bit, the piece of paper with Harry’s phone number was still one of his most treasured possessions.

The journey back to his place felt like a million years to Draco, but finally, finally, he arrived there. Losing no time he kicked the door shut and raced to his bedroom, tearing through his things in a very un-Malfoyish manner.  
Finally, he found what he’d been looking for. The small note had been used as a bookmark in one of his favourite books. He saw that there was even an address written below the phone number, he’d completely forgotten about that. It wasn’t like he would ever have sent Harry a letter, though, as Harry wouldn’t have been able to write back. The Manor’s address isn’t to be made public, Draco. He still clearly recalled his father’s answer when he’d asked if he could have a penfriend. He couldn’t, obviously.  
12 Grimmauld Place, London, was written on the note.  
Draco had never heard of that address before, but then again, London was huge. He typed the address into google maps and sure enough, it was real. And not even too far from where he lived. He should be there in about half an hour.  
Losing no time, Draco grabbed a warmer jacket as it was getting rather chilly outside and ran out of his apartment, heading for the nearest tube station.

Draco made it to 12 Grimmauld Place in 29 minutes and some seconds, but then he stood in front of the door, panting and finding himself too much of a coward to actually ring the bell. The name on the nameplate was indecipherable, but there was a big, black number 12 hanging above the door.  
If he just turned around and disappeared now, it would be so much easier, in some ways. But his heart wouldn’t let him do that, so he vowed to count to ten and then ring the bell.  
Eleven seconds later he still hadn’t done anything.  
Suddenly, he was ashamed of himself. Too much of a coward to ring a doorbell, really! That’s not what a Malfoy- ah, fuck what Malfoys do and don’t do. His last name didn’t need to define him. A Malfoy might not run after a boy like Harry, but Draco did. He decided not to care anymore about what anyone – especially his father – might think and found that it was now the easiest thing on earth to take that last step and ring the bell.  
Nothing happened for a while and Draco started to fear that maybe there was no one home or worse even Harry had moved when finally, the door opened and revealed a rather tall man with light skin and long black hair.  
“Hi there”, the man said.  
“Hello Mr. …?”  
“Black”, the man substituted. Draco briefly wondered whether he might be a relative of his mother, but that might not be the ideal thing to say to make this Mr. Black like him. And damn, if his name was Black, Harry Potter probably didn’t live here.  
“Uhm… I’m looking for Harry. Harry Potter”, Draco said after a short pause. “I believed he lives here…”  
“He does”, said Mr. Black. “And you are?”  
“Draco. Draco Malfoy. And old friend of Harry’s.”  
“I see. Well, come on in then.” With these words, Mr. Black stepped out of the doorway and let Draco in, guiding him downstairs to a kitchen. “Harry!” he called on their way. “There’s someone here for you. In the kitchen.” No answering shout was to be heard, but instead the sound of footsteps from above. “He’ll be here in a second”, Mr. Black said.  
Draco nodded appreciatively, standing awkwardly around as he hadn’t been offered a seat. Luckily enough, Harry entered the kitchen not much later. Draco forgot how to breathe for the second time that day. Harry didn’t seem to fare much better, guessing from the startled gasp that escaped his throat.  
“Draco… What are you doing here?” he finally asked.  
“I’m visiting you”, Draco said. “Obviously.”  
Harry noticed Sirius still sitting on the counter at the far end of the kitchen, smirking like a madman. “Let’s go to my room”, Harry suggested and lead the way out of the kitchen and up several sets of stairs. Once they were in his room, he closed the door and motioned for Draco to sit on a cosy little sofa, himself sitting down on a chair and facing Draco, all without a word.  
“Why did you never call me? Or write to me?” Harry finally asked, his tone more accusing than he’d intended.  
“I could ask you the same thing”, Draco retorted, hurt by Harry’s harsh tone. They both stared at each other in silence for a long while.  
“I guess I was scared”, Harry finally admitted.  
“Oh”, Draco said. “Me too”, he added after a bit.  
Harry looked at him, dumbfounded. Why would Draco have been afraid of contacting him?  
“I’m rather a coward”, Draco explained at Harry’s questioning look. He sighed. “I know I didn’t have the same reasons to be scared as you. We are different, after all. And after the way I behaved when we first met…” Draco stopped, overwhelmed by memories and shame for his actions.  
“Hey”, Harry said softly. “I forgave you for this long ago. Don’t beat yourself up over it. You didn’t know better. And you apologized.” He gave Draco a reassuring smile. “And I have been told that Malfoys do not usually apologize.”  
“That’s right”, Draco said and grinned. “But I would like to apologize once more, for being a prat those last years and never calling or writing to you.”  
“Thank you”, Harry said and smiled. “So, what important things in your life did I miss since that camp ended?”  
“I passed my A-Levels, got accepted to a university here in London and moved to a small flat in the city.”  
“And what are you studying?”  
“Law.”  
Harry chuckled at that. “I remember four years ago, you were all rebellious and saying you’d never study law like your parents expected you to. What happened?”  
“I realised that there are other things to do with a degree in law than taking over my father’s business once he feels like retiring. I wanted to do something good in the world, but I’m not the type to study some ecologic thing or so. But then I figured out – or rather, a counsellor told me – that lawyers are also needed in NGOs that want to make the world a better place and such stuff… So I decided upon law. My father still thinks I’ll take over the family business though, I was scared he might cut me off financially. See? Coward.”  
“No, you’re not”, Harry held against. “Or you wouldn’t have turned up here tonight.”  
“And what are you doing?” Draco asked.  
“I did my A-Levels as well and got accepted into The Art Academy”, Harry said.  
“Wow. That’s awesome!” Draco wanted to get up and hug Harry, but he wasn’t so sure how comfortable Harry would be about this, so he remained sitting down.  
They sat there in silence for a while. Eventually, Harry stood up. “Would you like some tea?” he asked.  
“Yes please”, Draco answered. Harry left the room and Draco took the time to look at Harry’s room. Not that he wanted to seem creepy or like he was spying on Harry or anything… He was just curious to see what posters Harry might have up on his walls, or what else the room could tell him about this boy that held him so fascinated. His gaze finally came to rest on the head of a gigantic Teddy bear, whose body was hidden behind a chest of drawers, with only the head showing. Draco couldn’t help himself, he was on his feet and walking over to the teddy before he even realised what he was doing.  
He gently pulled the bear out of his not-so-good hiding place. He even had a red bowtie. And there were things written onto it, but he felt it would be widely improper to read them. He meant to push the bear back into its spot and resume his sitting on the sofa when the door opened. In the doorframe stood Mr. Black. “Oh, hi Mr. Black”, Draco hastily said in a hopefully peaceful manner.  
“Draco Malfoy”, was all Mr. Black said. “I knew I’d heard that name before. You’re the guy who teased Harry at the first day of the summer camp.” Draco felt his heart drop. He’d somehow hoped they’d forgotten about it.  
“I have changed, I can assure you”, he hastily said. “I won’t tease him about the teddy bear”, he said, pointing at the fluffy monster by his side. “Nor about anything else. In case you were worried.”  
“I wasn’t. I knew you must have changed, otherwise Harry would have kicked you out. And he knows how to defend himself, I believe.”  
“Oh yes, he does”, Draco agreed, remembering the stinging pain in his nose.

“What are you doing here?” were the words Draco greeted his to-be-roommate for the next three weeks. “This is the boy’s house. Go over to the girl’s.”  
“I am a boy”, the girl in boys clothes said.  
“You don’t say. No you’re not”, Draco persisted. Next thing he knew, his nose was hurting like hell and there were bright spots in his vision.  
“Ever had a girl punch you like that?” the girl-who-wasn’t-one asked.  
“No”, Draco managed and sank down on the floor. “Aren’t you going to apologize?”  
“What for?”  
“Breaking my nose”, Draco moaned. When there was no answer, he came to realise that maybe he was the one to apologize. Just as he had decided to do so, the door opened and a supervisor walked in.

“I demand an explanation”, the head of the camp said to the two fifteen year old boys standing in his office. “The camp hasn’t even started properly yet and you already get into a fight.”  
“It was my fault”, Draco said, seeing a chance to get the other boy to stop staring at him with so much contempt. His eyes were far too beautiful to be wasted on such negative glances. Not that Draco would ever admit that. “I teased…him”, he continued at the same moment as the other boy said: “I let him provoke me too easily. I shouldn’t have hit him.”  
“Alright, as you both seem to want to take the blame we’ll just go with mutual apologies and messages to your parents. Draco, you might want to get your nose cleaned up. Harry, you will return to your room.” Now Draco finally knew his name. They apologized as the head of camp asked them to, then Harry gave him one last glance and then left the room while a member of the staff checked Draco’s nose.  
“You’re lucky, it isn’t broken. There might be a bit of swelling and a bruise but it should fade off pretty soon.” Draco sighed inwardly in relief. Malfoys didn’t do broken and crooked noses. Plus, if it were broken, he might get sent home.

As Harry entered the kitchen he was greeted with a full-on sight of Remus’ heart patterned boxers. That man really needed a belt. Harry added it to his mental list of Christmas presents ideas and went to make some tea.  
“Looking for something?” he asked Remus, whose head was hidden beneath a kitchen counter.  
“Ah, hi Harry”, Remus said and crawled out from underneath the kitchen counter, pulling up his trousers surreptitiously. “Dropped my keys and now I can’t find them. Listen, Sirius and I are heading out for a few drinks in a minute, do you and your friend want to join us?”  
“Uhm… thanks for the invitation, but I think we’ll just stay in. Maybe watch a movie or just talk. We haven’t seen each other in more than four years.”  
“But isn’t he the kid you punched on your first day in the camp? Sirius mentioned something…”  
“Yes, he is. He called me a girl and I just… lost it.”  
“And now you’re friends. You’ve never mentioned him to me.”  
“I… kind of made myself forget him. Telling myself it was too good to be true, that I wasn’t worthy of him and that if he still wanted something to do with me he’d contact me. But then he never did… I think he was all I talked about right the week after I came back and then I stopped…”  
“Right, I was on a business trip that week”, Remus remembered.  
“Yeah.” The water in the kettle had started to boil and Harry poured two cups. “Anyway, I’ve got to go back up. Have a fun night.”  
“Harry”, Remus said in a serious tone. “I understand you don’t want to get hurt again. Brian was an asshole. But if that Draco kid and you became friends after you punched him… he seems like an alright guy. Just remember that. Not all guys are like Brian.”  
“I know”, Harry said. “He knows, anyway.” Remus looked surprised. “I told him… Not instantly, but once I knew I could trust him. He vowed not to tell anyone else. And he was fine with it.”  
Remus just smiled. 

“Harry, listen, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me”, were the first words Draco said when he entered their shared room a few minutes later. He looked truly sorry, his grey eyes shining determinedly.  
Harry instantly felt sorry for punching that handsome face.  
“Look”, Harry said and closed the door. “There is something I need to tell you…” He was about to tell Draco when he remembered what a disastrous idea that might be when he didn’t actually know the blonde boy and whether he could trust him yet. “I forgive you”, he quickly said.  
“That’s it?” Draco asked sceptically.  
“Yes. And I was a bit frustrated, and nervous, so I just lost my temper way faster than I usually would”, Harry added. “Hence the punching.”  
“Alright.” Draco sat down on his bed. “Friends?” He held out his hand and Harry took it instantly.  
“Friends.”

On his way upstairs, Harry met Sirius. “Just be careful, alright”, Sirius whispered to him.  
“I will be. But I know I can trust him”, Harry said.  
“He’s found Albus Percival”, Sirius said with a wink before he descended the stairs to find Remus in the kitchen. Harry continued his way up, slightly wary of Draco’s reaction to his over-sized stuffed bear despite having said he trusted him. Upon entering the room, Draco sat on the sofa as before. If it hadn’t been for Sirius’ comment, Harry would have been clueless. He handed Draco a steaming cup and then sat down next to him on the sofa.  
“Sirius said you’d found Albus Percival”, Harry said.  
“Is that the bear’s name?” Draco asked with a chuckle.  
“Yes.”  
“In that case, I did. I’m not going to make fun of you for it. To be honest, there’s a huge stuffed dragon in my room in my parent’s home”, he admitted after a second. “Your bear is small compared to that.”  
“Ever competitive”, Harry said jokingly. “Sirius and Remus are heading out for a few drinks, but I told them we’d probably stay in”, Harry said. “But if you really want to go…” Harry really hoped Draco wouldn’t say yes. The last time he’d been drunk around Draco (last night of the camp plus a few bottles of liquor smuggled in by some other boys) he’d almost done some regrettable things.  
“No, I’m fine. I’ve got some university work to do tomorrow as well, so I’ll be glad not to be hungover.”

“Let’s play spin the bottle”, one of the three girls squeezed into the room with the five boys suggested.  
“No, that’s lame”, another girl instantly held against. Draco silently agreed but it was Harry who spoke up.  
“Is that all you can come up with? Spin the bottle is so out. Despite, I don’t feel like snogging most of you.”  
Somehow, that comment stung Draco, but he joined Harry in protesting anyway, not feeling like kissing most of the people in the room either.  
“We could do truth or dare”, another boy suggested and everyone finally settled on a truth or dare without kisses.

Harry and Draco spent the next hour on the sofa, talking and sipping tea. While doing so, Harry had surreptitiously inched closer and closer to Draco, who had pretended not to notice, so that their shoulders and knees were now all but touching. Now their conversation had somehow run into a silence, though it wasn’t an uncomfortable one.  
“Would you like to watch a film?” Harry asked eventually while scooting another half inch closer to Draco.  
“I’d love to, but I fear I might fall asleep in the middle of it”, Draco said. He quickly checked the time on his phone. It was twenty past eleven.  
“You know, I’m actually rather tired as well”, Harry said and yawned, then let his head fall onto Draco’s shoulder as if by coincidence. Draco hid a smile and then grabbed one of Harry’s hands in his. He could have fallen asleep right there, but after a few minutes Harry stretched and stood up.  
“Don’t leave”, Draco murmured and pulled Harry’s hand to get him back next to him.  
“Okay”, Harry said and sat back down next to Draco again.  
“Can we just stay here like this?” Draco asked as he put his head on Harry’s shoulder and leaned against him.  
“Of course”, Harry answered and pulled Draco a bit closer.  
Draco really enjoyed cuddling with Harry. If he’d told his younger self so, his younger self would have laughed at him, along with his friends from back then, but he found he didn’t care. It just felt so good. Too good to be true. And too good to be ruined.  
And yet, at some point he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He shifted a bit, so he could face Harry, who looked at him with those bright green eyes. The next moment, Draco was leaning in close, kissing Harry ever so slightly on the lips and then quickly pulling back. “I’m sorry, I…” he started to stammer but Harry got him to shut up quickly by kissing him back and Draco got lost in the feeling of Harry’s lips moving against his. He felt Harry’s tongue flick over his lips shyly and opened his mouth a bit to let him in.

Their kiss was interrupted by the distant sound of a door shutting. “That would be Remus and Sirius”, Harry said after they’d pulled apart. “I’ll quickly go and check though, just to be sure.” With these words he stood up.  
“Wait a second”, Draco said. “Are you okay? With us kissing, I mean… I don’t want to go any further than what you’re comfortable with.”  
“I loved it”, Harry said and quickly pecked Draco on the lips, then scurried out of the room. Draco leant back against the sofa, smiling happily.  
After a quick hi and goodnight to Remus and Sirius, Harry hurried back up the stairs to his room, all but flinging himself at Draco and kissing him again.  
After a few moments, Draco broke the kiss. “It’s pretty late”, he said. “Unless I want to take the bus and be on my way much longer, I think I should head home soon. I’m sorry.” He made a regretful face, all he wanted to do was kiss Harry some more.  
“You could always spend the night here. My bed is big enough”, Harry said. “Or you can have the sofa”, he added. “Not that you have to. Stay here, I mean. I don’t mean to pressure you into anything, and it’s not meant as an invitation to shag me…” Harry trailed off, realising he was starting to ramble.  
“I’d love to stay here. In your bed, if I can. No shagging, I promise.” Draco wasn’t sure whether he’d have been comfortable with that just yet either.  
“Okay”, Harry said and beamed at him, then kissed him once more. “Let’s find you something to wear for the night, then”, he said when he pulled back and went to open his wardrobe. “The bathroom is the door on the right at the end of the hallway”, he explained as he put a bundle of clothes into Draco’s hands. “There should be toothbrushes in the cupboard below the sink. Make yourself at home.”  
Draco brushed his teeth and got changed, returning to Harry’s room to find the other boy shirtless with his back to him. “Uh, Harry, should I leave?” he asked, standing in the doorway unsure.  
“No, it’s fine”, Harry answered and turned around. His chest was flat. Draco was stunned. Not that he was bothered by it, or anything. He felt tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.  
“Darling, are you alright?” Harry asked with a worried expression after looking at his eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m fine”, Draco answered and pulled himself together. “It’s just… you seem to trust me so much, going topless and all. I’m not sure if I’m worthy.”  
“Hush. Can you give me a reason not to trust you?” Harry asked and went on as Draco remained silent. “I do trust you. I trusted you when I told you I was Trans back in summer camp. And besides, I’m really happy to go shirtless since I’ve had the top surgery.” He smiled and walked up to Draco, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go to sleep.”  
“Yes”, Draco agreed and followed Harry to his bed, snuggling close to the dark-haired boy and pulling his head onto his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
